1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter for a camera flash, and more particularly, to an adapter for a camera flash that allows a flash to be installed on a camera and allows an angle of a flash installed on the adapter to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera flashes may be used to momentarily emit a large amount of light when cameras perform photographing operations. A camera may include a terminal called a hot shoe in order for an external flash to be installed on the camera, and an external flash in the hot shoe may be used when the camera performs a photographing operation.
An emission angle of a flash may be adjusted by rotating and tilting the flash with respect to a body of a camera. Although there are cameras currently being sold on the market that allow an emission angle to be adjusted, flashes having an angle adjustment function are large and expensive.